Software source code may be maintained in a source control system. The source control system may include a main branch, or trunk. The main branch or trunk may be branched out into one or more release branches, or release streams. Each release branch or release stream may include changes, or activities, maintained independent of the main branch, or trunk. As such, one or more release branches or release streams may include unique sets of changes or activities.